To Walk, Hand in Hand
by Kelliroxxo
Summary: Its senior year, and all Brittany wants is for Santana to accept herself but has a hard to getting the one she loves to show her love back.


I woke up and couldn't wait for the first day of school. It was gonna be my first day as a Senior and I was finally going to see Santana after 2 weeks. She left to go on vacation before school started and I couldn't talk to her since she was in Spain. I don't really know why that means I couldn't talk to her. I think Santana said something about it being more pricey, which makes no scenes to me. But I still didn't care. I was gonna see my best friend and I was going to get to talk to her again, with our tongues super close of course.

When I walked into school I went straight to my locker waiting for Santana to come. Were locker neighbors so I knew she was going to show up sometime. I sat against the lockers for five minutes until Santana showed up. Her hair was curled down and she was even tanner then I remember. As soon as I saw her I jumped up and I saw her smile.

I ran up and gave my best friend a hug.

"Oh My God, Santana I missed you so much"

I felt Santana Squeeze me harder.

"I missed you too, B. Next time I go anywhere I'm taking you. I Promise."

"Good because I was lonely and Lord Tubbington doesn't like my stories as much as you do."

Santana giggled and released our hug. She looked up at me with the same smile on her face.

"Don't worry, I love every story you tell me"

"Really!"

"I love every little word that comes out of your cute lips" as Santana poked my noise

I couldn't whip the huge grin that laid on my face. Santana smiled back but her head turn to look up at some boy giggling at us. And Santana's smiled turned into a frown.

"Do you have a Problem happy lips?"

The boys expression released and quickly walked away.

That was something about Santana that actually shocks me. How she goes around with this tough attitude and sometimes can be quite rude to people but when she talks to me, it like she Cinderella. Kind, sweet, and my favorite of all princesses! And she was only Cinderella for me. Like I was someone important to impress, someone who she couldn't even think about being rude to and it made me feel special. Santana is one of the most loving people on the planet and nobody knows it but me. People thinks she bad person, but she's not. She's amazing. And I am pretty sure she is mine, even if she not ready to admit. But when she is, I hope I can still be here standing right next to her.

"See, San! If you were to ever come out to people you could just slash them with your viscous viscous words!"

"This again, Brit? I told you, I'm still not ready for it. Until that day were still just friends"

"That talk with tongues super close!"

Santana did one of my favorite smirks.

"Mhmm, and that's why I'm inviting you over after school. We need some catching up to do."

"Okay! I can tell you how I found some toy in my cereal this morning! It was like a sign or something!"

Santana laughed and took out her pinky waiting for me to lock mine with hers.

"I can't wait to hear about it, Brit. But we better go to class now."

So Santana and I walked with our pinkies linked to out next class.

* * *

><p>The first week of senior year wasn't too interesting. I thought the teachers would let us do anything we wanted, but I was wrong. They actually made us do work with I found completely boring. I just never understand anything the teachers say. But as for Santana, she is actually really smart. She is an honor roll student and Im…Im just a student. Im grateful for Santana thought because if it wasn't for her help, I would still be a Sophomore. At least that what the English teacher told me.<p>

I remember the first day Santana offer to help me out with school. I went over her house and she prepped me up for finals, which I ended up getting a C+ on! But while we were at her house, I told her that studying was getting boring and she decided we could take a little break. That's when she kissed me for the first time. I remember how it felt. It was weird since I was straight. I still think of myself as straight, but when I think of Santana, I know that I love her and I would do anything for her. Love that is stronger than just best friends. Love that I could only give to my soul mate. And after that day we kissed Santana had to explain to me that this was something all friends did. I didn't truly believe her, but I pretended to because I wanted to do it again. And now that I think of it, she wanted to, too!

When the bell rang I ran out and went straight to my next class, Glee Club! It was definitely my favorite time of the day. I always got to dance, which is one of my favorite things to do, along with sweet lady kisses from Santana. I also got to see all of my friends, Mike, Artie, Quinn, Finn, and even Rachel. I love everyone in glee club. There like my Family, if families were allowed to make out, because I'm pretty sure I hooked up with everyone there. But I am past that and everyone there is like my best friend now.

I took my seat next to Santana. As I sat down we both looked at each other and smiled. Rachel was blabbing about some songs she should sing at sectional and Merchandise was against everything she was saying. I have to admit, I was a bit disappointed that we didn't sing " My Headband" at National because I believe we could have totally won with that.

As Rachel started singing I brushed my leg to Santana's. I watched her face as her eye brows rouse. Santana looked at me and whispered in my ear.

"I don't think were gonna get any words in today with Merchandise and Rachel going at it. Lets go to the bathroom, I want to show you something."

"But, what if we miss something?"

"Please Brit"

I didn't feel like fighting back so I just did what Santana said and ask to go to the bathroom. I waited in the stall until I heard Santana's Boots hitting the floor. Santana open the stall and looked around. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"So Santana, what did you have to show me?"

"I told Mr. Schue I had a to go to the nurse."

"So?"

Santana smiled as she closed the stall. She took me by my hips and she began to suck my neck. I closed my eyes as I felt her teeth dig into my skin. She moved her mouth to my lips and rolled her tongue with mine. I love Santana's Sweet Lady Kisses, there my favorite, even in a gross bathroom stall.

I pulled away from Santana's lips.

"San, I love you, but were in school"

"I know but I can't wait"

Santana's moved her fingers down near my hips and snuck her hand on the side of my pants. Just as she began to do something unholy we heard the bathroom door open. Santana pulled away from my lips and quickly stood on the toilet seat.

"Brittany?"

I recognized the voice. It was Quinn. Santana looked down at me signaling for me to answer back.

"Ya"

"Mr. Schue told me to see what was taking so long"

"Umm….I was just avoiding class"

"But this is Glee Club. We don't even do work."

"I…I forgot that. I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay. I'll wait but hurry up! We need to get back. Were gonna work on a new number."

I looked up at Santana and her face looked freaked. I knew if we get caught in here together, I would be okay but Santana still isn't ready, and doesn't want it getting out like this. Luckily, I am a girl and I had an extremely easily excuse to get us out of this.

"Quinn, um… actually can you go and grab me a tampon somewhere. Please."

"Um. Sure Brittany, I'll be right back."

When the door closed Santana hopped down and gave me a small kiss.

"Sorry Brit. That was close. You were right. School isn't really the right place. But you are just so cute."

"Its okay. It was sorta hot. But lets finish this at my house after school."

Santana smirked and walked out of the bathroom before Quinn could come back with her female products.

* * *

><p>I loved Santana's Room. It was a small with red paint on the walls but it was still nice. Clothes laid all over the floor and on her dresser and posters of famous singers pinned around the room. But my favorite part of her room is the side table near her bed. On it laid and empty soda can, a Seventeen magazine, and two photo frames. Both frames contained pictures of me in it. One was a picture of Santana on my back when we were both 10 and the other one was my yearbook picture. I gave Santana that picture and drew little hearts on it about a year ago and I was surprise she actually kept it.<p>

As Santana walked in, she saw me eye bawling the pictures. She jumped on the bed and hunched over my body looking down at me. She put my hair behind my ear and stroked my head like I was a young child.

"What are you looking at, B?"

"Your Pictures."

"Ya, there of you and me."

"Actually that one is just of me."

"Your right. It is. You gave it to me and told me to keep it. So I did"

I was hesitant but still impressed that she listen to me. I looked down at the floor with a grin planted on my face.

"Santana. When me and Artie dated, I kept a picture of him near my bed. Just of him."

"Well you know I love you Brit. I love everything about you. The things you say and think. Your long blonde hair. Your beautiful blue eyes. And your tall shaped body. I don't see why I wouldn't have something to look at when you're not here with me."

I looked up at Santana. I never heard her talk like this. I never heard anyone talk about me like that. I turned to her body and kissed her lightly.

"Santana.."

"Ya B?"

I wasn't sure how I should say this because I always been so understanding but, I felt like I had to say something.

"San. I think you should..I think you should come out and tell people how you feel. I mean I love you and you love me. Boys and Girls are always kissing in the hallways. Why can't we?"

"Because if we started making out in the hall ways, boys would talk pictures and be amused."

"oh. But I still think you should tell everyone how you feel."

"Brittany, why are you forcing me to do this I thought you were understanding about our relationship."

" I am but… You just told me you love everything about me. It means something and I don't like keeping secrets. I felt horrible when I couldn't tell my dad about his 50th Surprise Party. "

I sat up and looked down at Santana. Her face was confused.

"B, listen. I know you don't like secrets. But why do we have to ruin this. Were in high school, and everyone there is labeled and judge. I would know."

"Are you embarrassed by me?"

"What? Brit, Of course not."

"Then I just don't understand why you're so afraid to walk down the hall way with me, hand in hand, with everyone knowing were together. If you really loved me you wouldn't care what everyone was thinking. You act like this badass in school but I know your not. And it's hard defending you because nobody but me understands how sweet you really are. I just want you to be able to stand by my side and not be ashamed! "

I got off the bed and looked back down at Santana. Did I just hurt the one I love? Crap. Santana's face was broken and I was at a loss of words. I had a strain on my face from frowning and I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I'm sorry San! I didn't mean to get angry at you! I never thought that could even happen."

"Its okay B…..Your right. I'm a coward and if I really loved you, I would be able to stand up and come out. But I'm not."

"What are you saying?"

Santana stood up and hugged me tightly.

"Brit. I do love you but I'm not doing a very good job at it. I'm leading you on and I'm sorry."

"I'm not leaving, you know."

"I wish this could be easier.."

"Santana. I …. But I love..you"

* * *

><p>I haven't slept at all last night. I had 5 cups of coffee thinking it would make me so hyper that it would make me tired. But I'm guessing I was wrong. Today really just isn't my day. All I wanted to do was sleep and I got a D- on my paper because apparently a fish isn't a mammal. And now I had to sit in glee club alone watching everyone cuddle up with their boyfriends and girlfriends.<p>

I don't really know why everyone was in a super lovey mood. Finnchel was cuddled up together, Tina and Mike were kissing right near me and since Pisces wasn't a thing anymore, Santana was sitting on Pucks lap petting his mullet.

I haven't really talked to Santana since the other week when she told me that we couldn't be together anymore. It hurt me so much to watch her live in a lie. I've seen the way Santana looks at me. I know she loves me. I mean how can one person say they love everything about you and a minute later , take it back. And people say I'm dumb?

But even if Santana didn't love me, which she does, every thing she is doing with Puck is just painful for me to watch. Santana likes girls. Not boys. Girls. Which is why I hate seeing her cover up with Puck. I hate not seeing her happy. I hate seeing her live this lie, because I know how much it hurts her. All I want is for Santana to be happy, and maybe I could have still been friends with her, if I didn't run my damn mouth.

I was thinking to much. I wasn't really paying attention to anything my body was doing until Santana met my eyes as she was straddled on to Noah.

I realized that my face was planted on the two of them. I wasn't sure what my face had looked like but it couldn't be pretty.

When Santana was looking at me she looked ashamed. Like she knew what she was doing was stupid. But even thought her face looked ashamed, she still somehow managed to look at me with those darks eyes that said a millions of words. One of them being "I love you." I think I truly believe that her eyes spoke to me and by mistake I ended up mouthing the words "I love you" right back to her face. I wasn't sure If she saw or understood what I said but immediately after, she turn her head and began to kiss Puck.

That responses had my head lingering down, staring at the floor. For a second I though that my life is nothing without her. But now I knew it. I wish she would at least talk to me. I tried talking to her but she always ended up making an excused before I could address what happen the other night.

"Brittany are you okay"

I looked up at Mr. Schue, forgetting that I made my sad appearances so noticeable. Like most normal kids would do, I would lie and say everything is fine. But I don't know why I couldn't get those words out.

"Im fi….Im actually miserable. It's not a good day Mr. Schue. Lord Tubbington wouldn't eat his fish sticks today. And even thought I know he loves fish sticks, he decided to eat crackers instead because that's what all the other cats are eating. And its confusing me because I find nothing wrong with liking fish sticks. I just wish he would eat what he really loves."

I looked back down and then looked around. Everyone's face was puzzled. I was used to it thought. But I looked down at Santana wondering if should pick up anything I just said. I met up with her eyes once again and they spoke even more words than before. Only this time I don't think I received the full message. It was either "Your Right" or "What the fuck are you doing."

"Ummm. Okay Brittany. I hope you and your cat figure stuff out together." Mr. Schue said lightly.

As Soon as the bell rang I shot up and watched Santana leave hand in hand with Puck. Watching those two had me frozen but I got the energy to move my legs and lead them toward the door after them. Before I could leave Quinn stopped me.

"Brittany. Is something up. I could have sworn you told me your cat had at least 8 fish sticks this morning."

"I didn't say that."

"No, Im pretty sure you did. I don't have the word fish sticks running through my mind you know."

"Oh. I meant he's not eating Tuna"

I tried to walk away but Quinn grabbed my wrist before I could leave.

"Brittany, I need you to be honest with me. Is there something up with you and Santana because she been acting weird lately and so have you. And I noticed you guys aren't talking anymore, which is a shame because you guy are like best fr"

I cut Quinn off before I could finish that sentences.

"I swear nothing going on! And Me and Santana are fine. Were still best friends but dating Puck is a full-time job and all."

"Alright! I was just wondering."

"Well there's nothing to wonder. Santana's a super awesome person! I don't know why anything would be bad between us. We been best friends since 3rd grade. Nothing could possible be that bad that we could not be friends."

"Okay, sorry Brit"

I could tell Quinn was obviously freaked out by how defensive I was getting and she quickly walked away. As she did I mumbled something about Santana being the only one who calls me Brit. Not that I would let her hear it.

I turned around to walk to my next class when I found Santana looking at me from the other side of the lockers. I wondered if she heard anything I said to Quinn. And if she did, I was un sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. But taking from Santana's face, I really couldn't figure it out.

* * *

><p>I hate time. It always reminds me that I need to do things I don't want to do. And at that moment I really didn't want to wake up for school. I never wanted to wake up. All I wanted to do was sleep now a days. Every since Santana broke my heart, I haven't been able to do anything. I haven't even danced since and I used to dances 5 times a week, not including glee club.<p>

It hurts. Having the one you love not talk to you. I find it funny how one person can so easily control another. Santana was that person who could so easily drop me. But if she wanted to, she could bring me back together without a scratch. That was the differences between Artie and Santana. Artie broke me, and he can't fix his mistake but if Santana wanted to pick up the pieces, I would gladly get together again. I just wish she would fix me up again because this feeling of hurt was unbearable and making me weaker everyday. I wonder if she notices all this pain she laid on me. But then again, if she knew, I would hope she wouldn't let it continue.

It was 7:30 and all I could do was stare at my bedroom floor. And I'm sure I could do it all day if I wanted. I stared at a wall once for an hour but that was to make sure it wasn't moving.

All a sudden I heard my phone ring. It's weird because I never get messages before school. I didn't have the energy to even bother and see who it was from until I realized that it was Santana's personal alert.

I popped up and had a huge smile on my face as I saw Santana's name on my lock screen. Right away I open up a message that read, "Hey B, wanna chill at my house after school?"

Really Santana? She acts like nothing happen, even when it clearly did and now she wanted to "chill" after school. But of course I wouldn't pass this down. I would go to her house and continued to act like nothing happen, because she was still that person who had full control of me. And now, my body that was in a funk, was filled with energy and ready to take on the day, although I don't know how I was going to focus with my plans standing in the way.

When I arrived at school, I was eager to answers Santana's question in person. So I did what I did on the first day of school. Waited. Waited to see Santana's glowing dark skin rom down the hall. Waited for the smell of her perfume to spread with her direction. And Waited to see her face that was carved perfectly for me to admire.

I sat and sat but Santana never came. I didn't understand why she never showed up at her locker. Didn't see need her books for class? After the bell rang for first period I decided that I would walk alone which I was getting use to. I didn't see Santana in math or english today, and she was a no-show at glee club.

"Brittany" Mr. Schue question "Have you seen Santana?"

"Of course I seen her, Mr. Schue."

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know, she's not hear today. Duh"

Why do people always think I know where Santana is. I barely see her anymore anyway. If I'm lucky, that invite to her house is still on but I still wonder if she got sick right after she sent that text. Knowing her she probably is just skipping for some Santana reason, like shopping for dresses or eyebrow pencils. But still the thought of her getting sick bothered me.

When school was over I didn't rush to get to my car. I took out my phone on the way out to text Santana back, since I never got to see her at school. Just as I was going to reply "Yes!", she sent me a new message saying

"Hey Brit Brit. I see you ;)"

I just stared at the message and then looked around trying to find her. My phone buzzed again with a different message.

"Omg B. You and that look of confusion always gets me."

I was starting to get creeped out until I spotted Santana sitting on her car smiling at me. I closed my phone and skipped right to her as I saw her smile grow as I came closer. When I was finally in her presence, a smile on my faces appeared to match hers. Santana slid off her car gradually and gave me a hug. It was weird having her body this close to mine after our long period of not talking. I slowly pushed away and looked at her with the same smile on my face. We stared at each other for a minute until I had the courage to speak.

"Whats going on?" I putt my head down and released my smile "I thought you didn't like me anymore."

"Brit, I never ever stopped liking you. I just needed to think some and I did. "

I lifted my head to meet with her dark eyes. I replied,

"I think a lot. Mostly of you."

Santana's eyes went down for a few seconds. Her face was talking to me as it always did. It was saying "Sorry". Sorry for the hurt she has put me through. I forgive her. I will always be here to forgive her.

"I do to B. Lets take a little walk."

Santana took my pinky and walked me down the sidewalk and away from the school. We starting talking for a minute which turned into 10 pretty fast. I told her what she missed in glee club and in our other classes and she explained to me how she didn't feel like going to school today.

"You know, San. Mr. Schue ask me if I've seen you. Isn't that silly? I think he forgets that we are best friends…..Wait, we still best friends, right?"

Santana released my pinky and stop walking as we hit the curb. She turned around to face me and look right into my eyes.

"Brittany…..I can't do this anymore. I don't know about you but it kills when I'm not talking to you. I was only doing it to protect you but were not 10 anymore. When the kids use to call you stupid, I kicked their asses because they were the stupid ones for not seeing how bright you really are. But now were 17 and grown and able to protect ourselves. Your stronger than me B. Your able to do things I can't, so if anything I need you to protect me."

"Protect you from what?"

"From the world. No matter who I face…. it always come back to you."

"I need you too, Santana. I was miserable when you avoided me."

"Please... Please forgive me. I cant believe how stupid I am. I'll never leave you again. I'm here. For what ever you want me as. Friends, Best Friends, or Not."

I saw the tears in her eyes about to spread down. This was one of those rare times I seen Santana vulnerable. I was one of the few people who got to see this side of her. I might have been the only person. I didn't want to be honest with Santana like I was last time, but if I wasn't, how could expect her to be.

"Santana, you know what I want us as. But if you can't, I still want you as my best friends. Always."

Santana looked back up at me for what could have been hours in my mind but probably only a few seconds. She let go of her vision to peek around us and then stopped. She slowly moved closer as her arms wrapped around my waist and hung her head on my shoulder. Then she backed her head and kissed the side of my cheek, almost touching my lips. I was frozen. It wasn't a kiss from "The Notebook" but it was a kiss. A kiss from Santana. A kiss out in public. A kiss.

"I love you B. I cant resist you any longer. I'm yours. Always yours, no matter what I'm giving up for it."

"San, you don't need to do that. I'm not going to force you."

"Your not forcing me, you're giving me a reason. Your giving me the greatest thing ever."

"Whats that?"

Santana look down like a sky little girl and moved her eyes toward mine.

"...You"

My face lit up and I felt my world stop. The sweetest thing I've ever heard said by the so-called "bitch" of the school. How could people be so wrong.

Santana didn't let go of my waist and continued to hug me, never wanting let go. I turn my head closer to her ear a whispered,

"I love you too, you know."

"I love you more."

* * *

><p>Santana and I wasn't sure how we planned to come out at school and she was still a bit hesitant but we were going to figure out some way. A way were she could start small and work up. And that's when it hit me! We could sing about it! If we sang our love for each other it would be so easy and we would only have to do it in front of the glee club, the people we were so comfortable with. And then the word would spread by itself.<p>

I told Santana I could sing her a song and she could just love me after it but she disagreed. Then I suggest singing a duet together and she still denied. She told me that she would sing a song to me because she felt she needed to show how grateful she was to me. I already know that she loves me. She really doesn't need to do it all by herself but she didn't listen.

I sat there next to Santana. I saw the huge lump in her throat that she tried to swallow. I felt horrible, like I was causing her to give up everything, even when I know people will respect her more after this.

"San, you don't need to do this is you don't want to. I understand. I can do it you know."

"Stop it, B. I got this. You give me a reason too."

Santana took in a deep breath and raised her hand.

"Mr. Schue, I have a small song prepared."

"Alright sure! Show us what you got, Santana."

Santana got up and then Rachel decided to speak out.

"Wait ! I too have a song planned from my medley of song books at home that I pl.."

Before Rachel could finish her sentences, Santana cut her off…

"Sit down Hobbit. What I have to sing is more important than your stupid hetero song to Frankenteen over there."

Rachel face expression wasn't pleased but she listen to Santana and sat down. Santana saw my smile and she gave me one back before she started.

Santana faced her back to the class. I could see her hands shake a bit but I was proud of her for being so brave. She pointed to brad and the band to start playing. I didn't recognize the melody but it sounded pretty. Santana turned around and began to sing.

_I've been beaten down, I've been kicked around, _

_But she takes it all for me._

_And I lost my faith, in my darkest days, _

_But she makes me want to believe._

Santana Started to walk toward me as my heart froze.

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_She is love, and she is all I need._

By this point Santana was looking straight in my eyes, like there was nobody else was there. And for those few seconds, I truly believed it.

_Well I had my ways, they were all in vain, _

_But she waited patiently._

_It was all the same, all my pride and shame, _

_And she put me on my feet._

_They call her love, love, love, love, love. _

_They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_They call her love, love, love, love, love._

_She is love, and she is all I need._

I didn't know how Santana got this close because I was so lost in her eyes. But there she was. Standing right in front of me. The music started to fade away and Santana and I remembered we weren't the only ones in the room. We quickly turned our heads to everyone else. Everyone reaction was different. Puck looked a bit pleased, Artie didn't look very happy, Quinn didn't have much of an expression and everyone else just looked shocked.

"So" Santana broke the silences.

"Wait. Im confused?" Finn question

"I am too." Mike agreed

"Are you too dumb? Santana and Brittany are totally doing it." Puck answered.

"Boys stop being so ignorant. There just singing about the bond two close friends have." Rachel explained

I couldn't help but chuckle at what Rachel said and I replied

"No. Pucks right."

As those words came out of my mouth, I saw everyone jaw drop. Maybe people knowing we were doing it was too much info.

"Well I don't know why you guys are all shocked. I saw this coming about half a year ago." Quinn spoke and continued to file her nails.

We were now out and what everyone else was saying was not relevant and soon enough it would be all around the school. So Santana sat right next to me, still a bit shaken but I could see she was relieved.

"San, that was beautiful. I love you so much."

"Thanks B. I love you too. I will always love you."

We stared at each other until the bell rang. We both sat up and I put my picky out waiting for Santana to grab it but instead she moved my pinky down and grabbed my whole hand.

"See B. Now we can walk down the hall hand in hand with everyone knowing were together."

I smiled at her as we walked out the door. We walked to the end of the hall way and nobody even noticed.

"See Santana. Nobody even notices were holding hands. We can be together with out you being scared."

"Your right, nobody can notice us holding hands."

Santana decided to pull me over to our lockers. She pushed me against my locker and moved in close.

"Brit, the point of this was to have everyone know your mine and if a song doesn't get their attention…this will."

Santana slowly moved her face toward mine. I cant believe she was about to do this. Like she has taken 10 giant step forward. Forward, to me. And when her face was a close as possible, I felt her warm kiss send a tingle trough my body. My favorite thing. Sweet lady kisses. And now they came in public. Santana slowly moved away and continued to hold my hands. We looked around to see that everyone was looking at us and surprisingly, Santana didn't break a sweat.

"Come on, B." As she move me down the hall once more.

"That's right bitches! This sexy beautiful blonde is mine. So don't you think about it or I will endz you."

"YAY! Were Soul mates!" I decided to scream along with her.

Santana laugh and looked at me

"Thanks Brit Brit. You really are my soul mate. I love you so much"

"I love you too, Santana. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in this world."

Santana started to blush as a smile appeared on her dark face.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Do you own a leprechaun?"

Santana chuckle and shook her head.

"No, but I do have you…And you have me."

"You and me against the world, right?"

"Forever and ever"

THE END

* * *

><p>Hi, sorry for any bad grammar or spelling. I am really bad writer but I wanted to try this out. Its my first time writing a story, so please leave feed back for advice :) Thank you for reading this 333<p>

Song:

She is love by Parachute


End file.
